


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by filthy_eretik



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, thancred is definitely petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthy_eretik/pseuds/filthy_eretik
Summary: Lailah had always thought her reunion with Thancred would be like the fairytales that she read when she was little. It was always what she wanted. Of course, she didn't expect a bout of jealousy to come between them. (Takes place near the end of Heavensward).
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 17





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I played ff xiv, but I still love the characters so much. Thancred was always a personal favorite but Aymeric kind of stole my heart during Heavensward so that's why this exists. I might upload some of my other fics about Lailah and Thancred soon. Maybe some more involving Lailah and Aymeric's friendship? I got a lot of stuff I wrote when I was deep in the fandom. Also I only made it to Stormblood and will probably pick up the game again soon so no spoilers please!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy~

“And did you see the way his eyes lit up when you nodded? ‘Twas a look of boundless relief and joy. One would think a politician more practiced at concealing his emotion.”

Those words were spat with a sense of disgust and anger. It was the last thing Thancred had really said to Lailah’s face since they returned from Falcon’s Nest, asides from the obligatory words of making sure she was alright. Anytime the Elezen was around, it seemed as if his demeanor changed. The man became more broodish than he was already acting, a far cry from the gentleman he so portrayed himself to be a long time ago. It was infuriating and irritating, but most of all it hurt.

Lailah replied with a huff and a roll of the eyes, not helping the situation in the slightest. When Thancred first made his return he scooped Lailah up in his arms so dramatically, like he was the prince coming to save his precious princess. The joy in both of their eyes was clear and at first, she thought that they would be on a road to get back to where they were before the fall. She had been waiting for this moment, dying for her precious bard to come running to hold her in his arms.

The many nights they spent together, the one kiss they had shared before she had to run and leave him behind...all those things would be restored and they could create even more memories together.

Well, that was until Aymeric appeared.

It was clear from the beginning that Aymeric held some respect for the Warrior of Light. During her desperation to find her Scions, Lailah had found herself growing closer and closer to Aymeric. They read books together and discussed them over tea. The man had a stellar way of making her feel comfortable around him. They became friends with ease. That was all Lailah planned on happening, until the night Haurchefant sadly passed. They ended up curled in each other’s arms, crying softly from the pains the day had thrown upon them.

And they shared a bed. No physical contact was made but it was difficult to hide how close the night had brought them together.

Aymeric would never shy away from showing how fond he was of her. His own words were what led to the wall that was now between her and Thancred. Minfilia’s passing certainly didn’t help things and it only caused to make Thancred even more bitter than before. Y’shtola referred to it as childish bickering while Alphinaud only hoped the two would make up in time.

Now Lailah was even more determined to help Aymeric with the Grand Melee. The Lord Commander was more than overjoyed that his dear friend would be joining in their cause. Thancred stood back brooding in the corner all the while.

Lailah almost wanted to convince herself that it was Aymeric who held her heart. Yes, the man who she could easily communicate with and was always filled with glee at her presence was the one who had her affections. Right? As much as she fought against her own feelings, the pain in her heart at the current situation hurt more than anything. Thancred really thought she had forgotten about him entirely for Aymeric, when that couldn’t be farther from the truth. She cried and cried her heart out at night over the fact that they were constantly arguing.

All because Aymeric had cradled her in his arms so delicately when she was injured...such a simple thing led to their demise.

The day of the Grand Melee was here and Thancred was...surprisingly supportful. Well, as supportful as he could be while spouting passive aggressive nonsense about the Lord Commander. Lailah was just thankful that she could keep up with all the fighting and the chaos that ensued. There were so many opponents that it was hard to tell who was the main target at times. Even though she was a bit overwhelmed, she had enough experience in battle to know what she was doing.

Though, the commotion of Thancred running off to distract a cyclops from the battle certainly didn’t help her. Even as she fought, her mind kept wandering back to him. Even though she was angry with him, her eyes continued to search for him. It was a wonder that she managed to defeat Raubahn with her brain unable to fully focus.

Lailah sighed, happy for a quiet moment after all the fuss of today. Of course, she had to speak with all the leaders after her victory. Even the other night when she thought she would be lucky to simply sit down for a drink had to be interrupted by some girl slipping her sleeping pills. All she wanted was to take a nice hot bath, perhaps with a face mask or something similar. If only her life could allow such luxuries at the moment.

A wave of relief washed over her when Thancred came wandering back from the wilderness. He wandered up to her like nothing and placed a hand on his hip.

“Well, that made for a refreshing change. Congratulations on your victory, by the way.” It seemed as though he planned on making a peaceful conversation.

But then he gestured towards the Ishgardians who were gathered to celebrate their win. “The Ishgardians certainly seem happy with themselves. I, for my part, am merely glad you did not strain anything in the process of single handedly winning the battle for them.”

“It was not single handedly,” she pouted back and crossed her arms across her chest, “The Ishgardians fought as hard as I did. In fact, I was entirely lost until Raubahn decided to ensnare me in his flames. The battle became entirely more simple at that.”

“Still so  _ humble _ , aren’t you?” The sarcasm in his voice caused Lailah’s eyebrow to twitch. “Perhaps that’s what the Lord Commander finds so charming about you.”

The mere mention of Aymeric had Lailah rolling her eyes and hiding her face from him. “How long are you going to keep this up? You act as if you weren’t out courting every single woman you saw while at the same time having tea with me.”

“It wasn’t as though I looked at them the same way I looked at you. Meanwhile, you have the leader of Ishgard practically confessing to you with a simple glance and a bow in your direction. And you just smile and pretend as if I am hardly there.”

Thancred threw his response back at her and she was about to huff, about to yell in his direction about how hypocritical he was being, until he fell to the ground in pain. He grunted and knelt down, Lailah immediately moving to follow him. Even though they were arguing like adolescents, if he was hurt she would rise to his beckon call. She reached out to him, ready to use her skills to heal him with ease, but instead was met with a shake of his head.

“‘Tis but a scratch, I assure you,” he spoke bitterly while standing himself up. Lailah followed his motions, the worry clear on her face.

“Do not look at me like that,” he spoke while his expressions softened, “I will not suffer you to worry over me, especially not while there are so many other things to concern ourselves with. Besides, you have a man much more worthy of your healing touch than I.”

“Thancred…” Shouldn’t have it been clear in the way she spoke that she didn’t feel that way at all? There was no man she would rather be with, but Thancred had chosen to push her away entirely. It angered her to no end. Why couldn’t he just see that she felt nothing for Aymeric, even if they had grown close? She wanted him. She only wanted him.

But she wasn’t allowed to speak as Thancred simply walked away from her. She wondered if this was how things would stay, with the two of them only sharing a few moments of peace before going back to their petty arguments.

It mattered not. It was true, they did have more important things to attend to, but her mind continued to stay on him. The trek back to Foundation was filled with silence between the two and Lailah’s gaze continued to fall back on him. Thancred had changed so much since the fall. Just his appearance alone was enough to make it clear. He was more rugged than ever before and the long hair and beard made him look a mess. She thought that he would have immediately attempted to clean up his appearance once he returned, but no attempt had been made.

And now that he had lost Minfilia, he was so angry with himself. He was quiet and distant with everyone, but especially her. Meanwhile, throughout her journey in Ishgard, Lailah’s confidence had grown. She was able to speak more, able to stand up for herself when she knew she was being wronged. It was the only reason their first argument began while she was attempting to rest from her injuries after Aymeric saved her.

But she questioned herself, questioned if she should have stood up for herself and Aymeric. Perhaps if she stayed quiet then things could have gone back to the way they were. If this was before the fall, she would have given into anything Thancred said.

Though, Thancred was correct. This was not the time to worry about such things. The conference between the dragons and Ishgardians was all the more important. And yet, her mind was still clouded, especially when Thancred wandered off from her to inform Y’shtola of the events.

Lailah could see it in the way he walked. Thancred’s injuries were more than just a scratch. She kept her lips sealed shut and feigned a smile for Alphinaud and Aymeric as they spoke to her. Yes, things were normal. She was determined to tell herself that.

Lailah was about to head back to find Y’shtola or maybe even Tataru. She just wanted to sit with someone and speak about simple things for once instead of wars and conferences. She felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders at times. It was more responsibility than she ever thought she would take, but this was the responsibility of the Warrior of Light.

Aymeric stopped her before she could leave though by reaching out to her almost desperately, “Lailah, before you go to meet your friends, I was hoping I could speak with you.”

“Of course, Aymeric,” she was grateful that Thancred was gone. She could only imagine the argument that this would cause later on.

“My dear friend...I doubt I will ever be able to thank you enough.” Aymeric spoke softly to her, a warmth brewing from his voice that made it clear how much he admired her.

Lailah shook her head and managed to keep up her smile. He always had a way of making her feel so happy to be speaking to him. There was nothing romantic in the way her heart sang, though. It truly was a friendship that she cherished as deep as the sea. “With all the books you have allowed me to read over these months, you have already paid me back tenfold.”

“I have yet to meet another warrior who would so happily take books as payment,” Aymeric replied with a small chuckle. In only a second, though, his face formed into a frown. “Lailah, I hate to pry, but it has been clear that something has been bothering you as of late. You and that Thancred fellow have been arguing up a storm or so I have heard.”

Lailah’s eyes widened at that. Oh, gods, who thought it a smart idea to inform Aymeric of such a thing? Now she could only imagine others’ eyes on them as they bickered with each other. “Th-That is...well…”

“Do not feel obligated to tell me the details of this feud,” Aymeric assured her with a sigh, “But I have seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. In fact, I have caught a glare or two shot my way from the Hyur.”

Embarrassment exploded onto Lailah’s cheeks and she stared down at the ground. “I-I apologize for him. This is all something you shouldn’t even be involved in.”

“I am not worried about me, I am worried about you,” Aymeric spoke softly and peered up at the stairs that Thancred had wandered up along with Alphinaud, “You should speak with him. It is clear that he means a great deal to you and I would hate for you to continue to have such a strained relationship with him.”

Lailah could see the twinge of pain in his eyes, she had seen him try to hide such things before, and held her hands against her chest. Guilt weighed against her heart and she struggled to speak. “Aymeric, you know I hate to see you upset. I do not want to hurt you with--”

“Nonsense,” Aymeric insisted and gave her a gentle smile, “You think I hadn’t accepted my fate the moment that man appeared again. He was the one you spoke of, correct? The one who made your heart sing with his silly poetry? You are a dear friend and my own feelings will not take away the friendship we have so built.”

Aymeric didn’t give her a chance to speak up and moved to walk away from her. “Now go and speak to him. I will be busy preparing for the conference.”

And with that the Elezen walked away from her. Lailah was left all by her lonesome, in the bitter cold of Ishgard. Her heart was heavy and her mind clouded. She could only imagine where Thancred was as of now. He was probably at the Forgotten Knight with the others, downing as many drinks as he could fit into his gullet. Would it be worth the strife to try and speak to him in such a state?

Aymeric’s words stuck out in her head and Lailah finally decided to move towards where she needed to be. It didn’t take long while traveling with the aetherytes. She made her way down the stairs and into the main lobby of the Forgotten Knight, only to find the Scions sitting at the bar. But, Thancred was nowhere to be found. Her brows furrowed and she immediately questioned Y’shtola as to his whereabouts.

He went up to his inn room...of course he did.

Lailah sighed as she stood in front of his door. She contemplated heading back downstairs to drink her woes away with a glass of wine that would most likely have her stumbling by the end of the night. Though, the thought only reminded her of the night she had finally opened up to Thancred. He had so kindly brought her a glass of wine and sweet compliments to boot.

Back then, her hair was long and mouth zipped shut. She used to be so concerned with how she would look without her hair to hide her face and now she wore her shoulder length hair with pride. And now she stood here, finding herself woefully afraid to speak to Thancred once again. As much as things had changed, they found some small ways to stay the same.

Finally, she brought a hand up to knock on his door. She stood there waiting for him to answer, only to be met with a soft grunt that she could faintly hear. She leaned closer to the door, as much as her horns would allow, and attempted to listen.

“Damned bandages…” she barely heard him mumble to himself.

Was he ignoring her knock completely? Clearly he didn’t want company but she knew she had to see this through. If not now, then when? She was sure there would hardly be a free moment after the conference. And if the Scions had to stay in Ishgard, their bickering would surely only get worse and worse.

It had to be now.

With a huff of renewed resolve, Lailah grabbed onto the doorknob and let herself in. She didn’t dare utter his name and simply stared at the man who was sitting on the bed, trying his best to wrap bandages around his arm all by himself. Thancred’s one exposed eye shot up to look at her and his brows quickly furrowed.

“Are you going to make it a habit to come barging into my room when I do not answer the door?”

Lailah ignored the snide comment and shut the door behind her. She moved to sit on the bed next to him, attempting to suede herself from blushing at his shirtless form. Gods, he had gotten so muscular during his time in the woods. “I heard you struggling. Let me help you, please.”

“I already told you, I will not have you suffer to worry over me. Now, please, go downstairs and drink in celebration of your victory. I am sure Y’shtola has been waiting on you--Ow!”

While Thancred was going on and on about why she should leave him, Lailah grabbed a cotton swab and the bottle of alcohol used to disinfect his wounds. She slathered the cotton swab in the stuff and slammed it onto the wound on his arm that he had failed to cover.

Lailah sighed and dabbed the swab while holding onto his wrist with her other hand to keep him still. “You didn’t even clean your wound properly.”

“Oh, so now you have come in to make snide comments on my behalf?” Thancred didn’t even bother to pull away from her and allowed her to continue what she was doing.

“Only because I don’t need you passing out over some infection.” Lailah dressed up her concerns in an air of practicality as she began to wrap the bandages around his wound.

Thancred didn’t respond and they sat there in silence as she worked her healing magic. A quick spell of physick helped to take away the pain. Once she had tied up the bandages to keep his wound closed, she placed her palm on his shoulder and leaned forward to look at him.

“Now, turn so I can get the wound on your stomach. That looks to be the wound that had you tumbling earlier.” Lailah spoke softly and looked up only to find that Thancred had turned his nose up at her.

“Fine. I’ll let you, only because you’ll finish much faster than I.” Thancred turned his body to her and threw one leg around her. She was effectively sitting in between his legs now, something that she had to convince herself to ignore.

“You should have just let me take a look at you earlier,” she stated while dabbing another cotton swab in the alcohol.

“What? And take you away from the Elezen that holds you in such high regards?”

Lailah’s brows furrowed as she went about cleaning his wound. Because of her spell, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as the first time. He handled it much better, but that only led to exposing how silent she was being. Dammit, she needed to speak. This wasn’t the time to grow quiet like she would have done before. She had to bury her fears. She had already lost him once. She couldn’t imagine losing him again.

“Stop it,” she muttered softly as she stared down at his stomach, “There is  _ nothing _ going on between Aymeric and I. He is a dear friend and nothing more.”

“I’m sure. The way he was cradling you in his arms and waiting on you hand and foot by your bedside was certainly something only a dear friend would do.” Once again, Thancred had to make another jealous comment.

Lailah gripped onto the cotton in her hand, feeling her anger beginning to boil over. Why couldn’t he just understand what she was going through!? He was a man who was acting like a mere child! But was she any different? She had gladly argued right back with him. This had to end. This had to.

“Stop it!”

The Au’ra’s shout caused Thancred to jump in surprise. His one eye widened and blinked a couple of times to make sure he was looking at the same girl as before. Her cheeks had grown red in anger and not in embarrassment as she was so used to. Small tears welled up in her eyes and she didn’t stray from his gaze.

“You speak as though I am not wishing and waiting for the day when I can run back into your arms! Why can’t you see that your disappearance hurt me greatly!? Your kiss stained my mind and it ripped away any chance of another man coming between us! Thancred, I missed you then and I miss you now! I miss the man who showered me with praise as I sat all by lonesome! I miss the man who happily sipped tea with me and would escort me to my room every night! I miss the man who gave me his dagger and kissed me so passionately before running off to protect me…”

Lailah’s voice trailed off and her lips quivered as more tears ran down her cheeks. “I-It has been you. It has always been you and yet you feel the need to hurt me so.”

Thancred found himself unable to speak. Silence reigned over them, only to be interrupted by Lailah’s soft cries and sniffles. She hid her face in her hands and felt her body shaking as it was finally free of one of the things weighing on her. She had bottled her feelings in, determined to be strong in front of him. It was impossible, though. She just wanted her Thancred back so badly.

Soon, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She kept her face hidden, unsure if she even wanted to look at the man that she had confessed to.

“Lailah…” he whispered her name so sweetly that it almost felt they had gone back in time, “I-I really thought that you had left me. You and Aymeric are so close that it only seemed natural that you would go to him.”

“We are close but that doesn’t mean I want him the same way I want you,” she whimpered out through shaky breaths, “You have always held my heart, ever since you breathed your first ‘Hello beautiful’ to me.”

Well that was certainly a long time ago. Thancred could still remember when Y’shtola had brought her to the Waking Sands to meet the Scions. Lailah could hardly even speak a word and simply bowed in their directions. And then Thancred had to somehow make her anxiety even worse by giving her his signature flowery compliments. He could have sworn he had never seen a girl grow so flustered in all of his life.

She was so precious. So innocent and so adorable.

And now here she sat in front of him, struggling to find her words as she sobbed.

Guilt had filled Thancred and his pain came falling out of him as well. He grabbed one of her hands and buried his face in it, not caring that her tears had stained her palm. He could hear her shocked gasp and held onto her wrist desperately.

“I-I am sorry. I have been so awful to you. I do not even deserve to have you dress my wounds,” he paused, feeling tears come to his eyes as well, “I danced and danced around with your heart so uncaringly. By The Twelve, Lailah, go run to him if you know what’s best for you. He could give you the world and back; anything and everything you so rightfully deserve.”

“Godsdammit, Thancred, would you just listen to me?” She asked desperately while giving him an anguished expression, “I want  _ you _ . I do not care what Aymeric can give me. I cannot ignore the aching in my heart. To have you finally accept me as yours is all I could ask for.”

“Lailah…” Thancred whispered her name and allowed her to pull her hand from him. But when he let go, she didn’t move. Instead, her hand stayed to cradle his cheek while she brushed her thumb lightly against the scruff that sat on his chin.

“You look so handsome, even now…” she muttered and wiped a few tears away with her other hand.

“Do not say such things to me,” he replied and closed his eyes while leaning into her touch, “I do not deserve an angel like you.”

“Just hush for now...please…” she spoke softly and finally pulled her hand away.

Lailah moved to grab the bandages that were sat next to her. Thancred kept his gaze on her the whole time, listening to her command. She leaned forward, staying right in between his legs, so she could wrap up the wound on his stomach. He hardly even felt any pain on his body anymore and instead it was all concentrated in his heart. They both held looks of sadness in their eyes. She did her job, though, and tied up the bandages neatly.

Once she was done, she stood to gather up the tools used on him. She collected the items and kept quiet. Thancred didn’t move a muscle and watched her as she strode across the room. She looked so graceful, so serene even with her red and puffy eyes. He hated himself for hurting her but wasn’t sure what to do. He decided to listen to her and only speak when she wanted him to. He had done enough speaking for the both of them, after all.

Finally, she came back to him, and moved to sit next to his side. He turned his head to her and felt a trickle of respite when she gave him a bitter smile.

“I never thought I would make you cry,” she spoke softly and let out a soft sigh, “It does feel nice to get these feelings out.”

“It does,” Thancred finally spoke up when it was clear that she was waiting for his reply, “I must ask, if you will so allow me, but do you really want to be with me?”

“I do,” she answered him with a small nod, “Y’shtola might call me too forgiving but tis hard to forget the first man who made you feel lightheaded.”

“I did wonder if you were about to pass out when we first met,” he adjusted his body so that he was facing her fully and gave her a gentle smile, “Little did I know you would be the woman to capture my heart. You have grown so much, Lailah. Before I wouldn’t have imagined you ever being able to put me in my place.”

“Tis something you deserved,” she chided him softly but managed to giggle to herself. Thancred’s smile grew wide at that and an air of peace had finally brewed between them. She then leaned forward and stared right up in the one eye she could see. “Now kiss me, you idiot.”

“Your wish is my command, even with the small attack towards my intelligence,” he mused with a small smirk.

Thancred leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against hers. He found her hand and grabbed it, entwining their fingers in each other. Yes, this should have been what he was doing this whole time. Instead of arguing with her because of his own worries, he should have been enjoying her while he could. He was a fool, but he hoped that he could find a way to help her heal from his mistakes.

Finally, he kissed her, and Lailah felt as if her body was going to explode with happiness. She threw her arms around his neck and he grabbed at her desperately, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close. She carded her fingers through his messy hair and twirled the small braid around her fingers.

“You need a haircut,” she whispered softly against his lips.

Thancred smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips, “Are you volunteering? It appears that you have become quite skilled in cutting hair.”

“Oh, well, Tataru had to help clean it up a bit…” she mumbled softly, pulling away from him only so she could comb her fingers through her hair.

“It looks lovely on you. Though tis hard to imagine anything being able to take away your beauty.” Thancred had so easily fallen back into his sweet compliments.

This felt right. Compared to their childish squabbles, this felt all the more natural. Even though they had sat there screaming and crying at each other, he still found a way to make her blush. Thancred took advantage of the way she grew lost in the compliment and moved to slowly push her down onto her back. Her head was laid against the pillow and he moved between her legs. She was wearing a skirt which was easily pulled up a bit by her current position. Her thighs became exposed and if Thancred angled his head just right he could see what was hiding underneath the skirt.

“Now I see why you chose to wear this outfit when coming up here,” Thancred smirked when he saw the wild blush that covered her face.

“Th-These are my scholar garbs!” She cried out at him and was about to chastise him until his hands came running up her boots that she had neglected to remove when she came in.

His hands deftly unzipped the thigh high boot and slipped it off of her right leg. He removed her sock as well before his hands came up to run gently across her bare calf. Tingles spread throughout her from his touch and her body shivered. He moved to do the same to her other leg and she spoke of no protest. In fact, her eyes stayed solely focused on his hands.

“Thancred…” she mumbled softly and moved to sit up.

Lailah kissed him passionately, feeling his chapped lips scrape against hers. The stubble on his face scratched her but she paid it no mind. She just wanted to feel everything that she had been missing during their petty squabbling. She didn’t care about all the things they argued about anymore. She just wanted her precious rogue all to herself. Her hands came up to run against his chest, feeling the way his muscles twitched and tightened beneath her touch. There were trails of new scars and signs of struggles over his body but they didn’t matter to her. No matter how many injuries he received, he would always be beautiful to her.

Thancred pulled his mouth away from her and pressed it to her neck. He heard her gasp against the light kisses he peppered all over her neck, trailing his lips towards her throat. He then moved his hands to remove her top. It was a bit complicated but he took it piece by piece. First the ascot tie so delicately tied around her neck so he could get more access to her skin, then the belt tightened around her waist, then her gloves, and finally the top itself.

Lailah sat there breathing heavily as her pale body was exposed to him. He tossed her unwanted clothes to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. His calloused hands traced circles into her back and he leaned forward to kiss her collarbone. His hot breath hit her skin, causing her breath to hitch. She whined softly and curled her toes.

“Gods, I just want to devour you,” Thancred’s voice had grown husk as he spoke right against her body.

Lailah dug her nails into the sheets and she bit her lower lip, “Now you sound like the beast of a man you look to be.”

He scoffed against her chest and let his hands trail a hot path across her back towards the clasp of her white smallclothes covering her breasts. She jumped at the touch and let out a shaky breath. Heat was pooling at her core and her body twitched underneath him. “It-It’s already cold and you want to remove that as well…”

Thancred nibbled lightly at her throat, feeling the way she gulped underneath his touch. “You feel pretty hot to me, but I assure you I have ways of keeping you warm.”

Lailah whined, feeling her bra loosen as he undid the clasp keeping it tight around her form. He didn’t remove it from her shoulders so she was still barely covered. “Should I even allow you to have such a reward after all your brattiness?”

“You think I am after my own reward? Far from it. I only wish to have you cumming so hard that you manage to forgive me for all my wrongdoings.” His explanation was met with a raised brow of doubt along with flushed cheeks.

“Yes, that certainly doesn’t sound like something you would enj--eep!” She yelped when he shoved her back down to the bed.

Thancred had tossed her bra off completely, leaving her breasts bare for him. She shuddered and arched into his touch as his mouth continued to move down further her body. One of his hands rubbed at her thigh while another moved to cup her breast. She held onto his wrist lightly and only tightened her grip when his lips tickled her breasts.

“He never touched you like this, did he…” he murmured possessively against her skin before bringing one of her nipples into his mouth. He licked at it and sucked sharply, causing her to moan unwillingly.

“Y-You should know the answer to that,” she whispered back through hitched breaths, “You’re the only one who has ever seen me like this.”

“Good,” he brought her other nipple into his mouth and the hand that had been laying on her thigh moved to trail underneath her skirt, “Do you feel good?”

“Y-Yes…” she whimpered and let out a squeaky gasp when his fingers came to rub up against the outside of her underwear. His fingers rubbed gently and he could feel her soaking herself through her panties.

“How about now?” He questioned, all the while continuing his movements. He moved to bring his face right up to hers, watching the way her eyes fell shut and her lips parted breathlessly.

Lailah’s hands came up to grasp at his biceps, squeezing them tightly in her delicate hands. “Thancred...your fingers feel so…”

“Wonderful, incredible, sublime?” Thancred spoke those words with all too much pride but she didn’t have the energy to chastise him. All of those things were true, especially when his fingers dipped underneath her panties.

Thancred rubbed his fingers against her, feeling how wet she was. He watched her face carefully as he slipped a finger inside of her. Her body tightened and her back arched when he used his thumb to rub against her clit. She looked so beautiful as she struggled to even speak. He had only ever dreamed of being able to do this to her and thought back to the many nights he spent alone in the woods.

He missed this woman dreadfully. He knew he had to show her how much he couldn’t stand being without her.

When he pulled his hand away from her, a desperate whine came creeping up her throat. It was for a good reason as he tugged her skirt and smallclothes off completely. He tossed them to meet her other clothes that had pooled on the floor and grabbed at her thighs. He pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders and her eyes widened when she realized how close his face was to the place he was touching before.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered while spreading kisses across her inner thigh.

“Yes…” her voice was shaky and weak as she stared up at him. A shiver ran down her spine as his gaze connected with hers.

And with their eyes locked, Thancred flicked his tongue against her. The moment he began lapping at her, Lailah’s head fell back against the pillow. Her eyes fell shut and her hands came up to pull and tug at his hair. His hands wandered up her belly and curves as he so expertly forced her to fall apart underneath his touch.

“I cannot tell you how many nights I have dreamed of this,” Thancred paused his tongue to speak and gripped at her hips. The feeling of his breath against her caused her to jump and a shiver chased down her spine, “To bring you to complete ecstasy with my tongue. To drink down your most devilish of desires...oh, I am a man thirsting for your presence…”

When he pushed a finger inside of her, she grabbed at the pillow behind her head. She didn’t dare allow her eyes to close and used her other hand to desperately push his hair from his face. “I-I thought about you during so many lonely nights in Ishgard...thinking of the way your lips felt against mine…”

Thancred pushed another finger inside of her and curled them upwards, causing her body to jolt and a moan to escape her lips. “Did you touch yourself while thinking of me? Think of my hands on your body instead of your own?”

“Yes…” she choked out when his thumb rubbed against her clit. “Th-Thancred, I want you…”

“Want me to do what?” He spoke darkly as his lips trailed across the skin of her thigh. “Tell me.”

All the while his hand continued to move, causing her body to shake and shiver underneath him. Her heels pressed into his back as she struggled to find something to ground herself as he continued his sweet torture. Her breath quickened as she stared up at him, unsure of where to even begin.

“I-I want you...inside of me…” she stuttered out through needy whimpers.

“But darling, I already have my fingers curled so  _ perfectly _ inside of you…” he spoke softly as his fingers began to move quicker inside of her.

“Y-You know what I...ah,” her hands came up to cover her mouth as her legs shook from his feverish movements. She was unable to continue speaking, unable to form words correctly as she felt a rush of pleasure building and building in her core. Her heels pushed harder and harder against his back. She was entirely undone when Thancred brought his mouth back down to suck on her clit, while his fingers continued to push against the spot that had her singing.

Lailah cried out against her hands and convulsed underneath her touch. He grabbed onto her hip to keep her in his grasp as she lost herself completely. A rush of what she could have sworn was heaven spilled into her veins. Random curses fell from her mouth as she was finally beginning to come down from her high.

Thancred pulled his mouth away from her with a smack of his lips and he slid his fingers out of her slowly. He was practically soaked in her juices and he had to wipe his mouth clean of the remnants of her. She laid there breathless and stared up at him with glazed over eyes.

“Gods, you look so  _ fucking _ beautiful...a perfect piece of artwork fit for the heavens…” he whispered sweet nothings to her as he brought her legs off his shoulders. He stayed in between her legs and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“I swear you are going to kill me one day,” she muttered while sitting up, forcing him up right along with her. She held her arms around him and began to kiss all along his chest. “You need to take your pants off…”

“Is that a command?” He asked with a smirk. He did as he was told and stood up off the bed to remove his garments.

Lailah couldn’t help but watch as even more of his toned body was exposed to her. He referred to her as a piece of art, but she could have sworn the Twelve themselves put their all into creating him. His muscles bulged and flexed as he moved them. He kept his back facing her and once he had finally slipped his last foot from the things constricting them, he turned back to her. He was there in full view, Lailah unable to pull her eyes away from the things she had so desperately wanted to see. She had never seen one in real life before, only in books about anatomy, and it set her loins ablaze.

“You don’t have to stare. Tis just another part of my body,” he whispered to her as he moved back to the bed.

Lailah had thought that he was going to climb on top of her again, but instead he grabbed her by the hips. He pulled her against his chest and spun her around before sitting himself on the bed. He leaned up against the headboard and now she was sat straddling his hips. She stared down at the cock that was now sitting right between her legs and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Thancred’s hands came up to grip at her backside and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her tail straightened up behind her and she leaned her chest against his. “Are you ready for me to fuck you into oblivion?”

Lailah’s breath hitched and she brought her hands up to grab at the last article that was still on his body. She wanted to fully see his face and the cloth he had covering his eye hindered that. “May I please…?”

He knew what she was referring to and nodded with a soft smile. She used both of her hands to slowly unwrap the covering from his face. She threw it to the floor, finally able to see both of his eyes. One was pure white, affected by the lifestream he had been thrown through. She stared into both of his eyes and smiled softly while nuzzling her nose against his.

“I am ready. Let’s make up for lost time…”

He smiled and grabbed at his member to push it against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shuddering softly at the feeling. Finally, he lined himself up and grabbed her hips to force her to sink down on him. She choked out a soft cry and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Thancred sucked in a sharp breath until he was finally all the way inside of her. “Gods, you feel divine…”

“Thancred,” she moaned out his name, a desperate plea of want and need.

He listened to the way she whimpered in his ear and the way she tightened around him. He pressed the bottom of his feet into the mattress and began to slowly thrust up into her. With every single thrust, a strike of pleasure hit her very core. Her back arched into him and she gripped at any piece of flesh she could find.

“I-I want more...I want more, please…” she whined into his ear and shook against him.

He rose to her beckon call and gripped at her hips. Instead of continuing the slow pace he had started with, he began to thrust into her roughly. She was unable to stop the loud cry that escaped her lips. He felt so good that she felt as if she was going to cry. She dug her nails into his back, forcefully enough to create bruises and scratch marks.

Thancred buried his face into her neck with a growl. He then shoved her back down to the bed, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. He pounded into her, the sound of their skin slapping together ringing out in the room. She muttered out random words and pleas, desperately clawing at his back. The way she moaned was like music to his ears and he only wanted more and more of her. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her, how much it angered him to see that damned Elezen sending longing gazes her way. No, he would never let anyone else get between them again. He couldn’t even stand the thought of it.

He began to nibble at the flesh of her neck, causing her to shudder underneath him. She was practically buried in him, unable to hear or feel or even think about anything else besides for his rough thrusts and groans. He bit down on her neck and sucked sharply, causing her to sudder underneath him. He possessively moved to bite another spot, pulling another soft cry from her lips.

“Lailah,” he growled out her name and moved to sit up. His hips rolled into hers and he grabbed her right leg to lift it up onto his shoulder.

The position caused him to pound even deeper inside of her and she desperately grabbed at the sheets underneath her. Her eyes stayed on him though and her voice sang to him the sweetest of melodies as he rolled his hips into hers.

It didn’t take long for Thancred to cum with how pent up he had been. His rhythm faltered and a sharp groan cracked from his throat. He dug his fingers into her thigh and leaned down to capture her lips in his. She could still taste herself on his tongue but she hardly even cared. Her mouth captured the cry he let out as he buried himself as deeply as he could inside of her. Pumps of cum filled her and the warmth spreading through her caused her to shudder.

Thancred pulled away from her mouth, panting and trying to recover from their passionate throes. His arms shook violently as he attempted to keep himself from collapsing on top of her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she smiled up at him with glazed over eyes.

“Do you feel better now…?” Lailah asked softly, pulling a chuckle from his lips.

“Much better,” He groaned and winced as he rolled onto the bed next to her, clutching at his stomach, “Though, you might have to use another healing spell on me...it’s definitely starting to hurt again…”

“Y-You shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard!” Lailah cried out at him and jumped up, taking a look at the bandaged wound on his stomach. “You’re lucky the wound didn’t open up again.”

“It was worth it,” he breathed out with a prideful grin.

Lailah couldn’t help but smile down at the familiar smugness and was about to kiss him, but felt his release running down her thigh. That was certainly a strange sensation but it was a welcome one. Though, she really didn’t want to make a mess on the bed.

And so, after placing another healing spell on him to bring the pain down, she stood herself up off the bed. She stood over him and gave him one final kiss, reveling in the way his warmth spread through her like a fire. How was one man so tempting and so appealing? To think that she was the one who had him after so many women tried. She felt as though she didn’t deserve it and yet their previous arguments made her feel the same about him.

They were both fools and seemed to dance so perfectly amongst one another.

“I think a bath is in order,” she brushed her fingers through her hair and sighed, “Be good while I’m gone?”

Thancred let out a soft hum in thought, “I will try my best, but no promises.”

With that, Lailah moved to the bathroom. She was still in a state of shock. She had really given up her virginity to him, hadn’t she? She even allowed him to go so far as to cum inside of her. But gods, was it everything she imagined and more. The way he so thoroughly ruined her with just his tongue alone had her in awe. So many lonely nights trapped only dreaming of him and now he was here, ready to spoil her whenever he pleased.

She really had missed him. Her precious Thancred, the one who had captured her heart and held it in his grip for over a year now.

When she came wandering out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later, she found Thancred passed out in the bed. He was curled up under the covers with his head shoved into the pillow. He looked adorable while he was sleeping and who was she to dare wake up the exhausted beast?

Lailah slowly crawled into bed with him, making sure to not rouse him from his sleep, and curled up beside him. He was so warm and soft. Felt perfect in her hands. She couldn’t believe they stayed apart for so long. This whole night felt like a dream.

This was how she always wanted it to be. A romantic night spent with the one she loved, just like in those old fairy tales she would read as a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do have a twitter if anyone wants to talk about writing or things like that. I mostly talk about dmc but I will absolutely talk about ff xiv too. It's filthy_eretik. Hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
